The Perfect Gift
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Fred Weasley II has had the worst day. Nobody remembered his birthday. One person has, can she get him the perfect gift to make up for the worst day in his life?


"Freddie! Open up! Please! Your going to be late for the ball!" Said Freddie Weasley'slittle sister Roxanne from outside his dorm room he shared with his best mates Cedric and Zacharia Parsons, and his cousins Louis Weasley and James Potter the second. "I'm not going to be late Roxie!" He called back without getting up from his bed.

"Yes you are, now hurry up!" She called back haughtily. "No I mean I'm not going to be late because I'm not going!"

"What do you mean your not going! Come on!" She said knocking on the door harder this time.

Freddie having gotten tired of his sisters antics got up and off his bed and went to the door unlocking it, opened the door and leaned over his little sister and said. "I mean I am not going, now be a good little brat of a sister and leave me alone!" He said then slammed the door closed on the steaming dark haired girl.

"Fine don't go to the Halloween ball! We don't want you there anyway!" She called and stomped down the stairs.

Freddie sighed and went back to his bed and laid down face down. This had to have been the worst day he had in all the five years at Hogwarts. First he had woken up late and missed his first two classes. Which just happen to be History and Potions, the two classes he couldn't avoid no matter what! Mrs. Parsons and Mrs. Zabini will kill him when they see him next.

Then the guys did a prank on Molly, and Molly had blamed him, for being in the place they had vacated just seconds before, now he had two weeks of detention starting tomorrow.

Then at dinner his soon to be ex-sister and her best friends, Kathlynn Parsons and Faith Zabini threw mash potatoes all over him. And it took him forever to get the concoction out of his hair.

But the worst part about his day today, was that it was his birthday. And nobody had noticed, not one of his cousins, not one of his friends, dorm mates, teachers, nobody did. Which is nearly impossible since its a holiday.

Not even his parents had sent him a letter.

And now he was here, in his dorm room, on his bed, trying to suffocate himself through his pillow. He sighed and rolled over. "Maybe I should do something to get my mind off of everything. But what?" He said to himself.

Just as he got up to get the Marauders Map from James's trunk he heard a tapping on his window.

He turned to the window to see a Hogwarts owl. He went to the window and lifted it up. He grabbed the letter and gave the owl a treat and it flew away.

He sat on his bed and opened the letter.

_Frederick George Weasley II,_

_Please meet me in my Office before the hour is out. Do not be late._

_Professor Alayna Leanna Harkness-Parsons. Potions Mistress._

Freddie sighed he was going to get it for missing today's lessons. He got up and grabbed his cloak and left the dorm to go to the dungeons.

"Hey Fred! What are you doing in the dungeons?" Albus said to him, and he turned around to face him. "Professor Parsons requested me to see her."

"Oh she going to murder you?" He asked. "Yeah I think so, what are you doing here?" "Waiting on Scorpius, and Kathy." "She catches you calling her that she'll murder you."

Albus just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go or your going to get it from her mother." Freddie rolled his eyes and waved at him as he made his way towards Professor Parsons office. He stood outside the door and knocked. "Come in Frederick." He sighed and walked into the room.

He stopped just inside the door, Professor Parsons was sitting in her chair facing away from him. "Now Frederick I understand you missed my and Professor Zabini's classes today?" She said without ever turning around.

"I'm sorry professor, I overslept." "I'm also under the impression you've had a terrible day today. Explain." she told him, and he stood straighter, though she did not turn around he was still scared of her.

"My dorm matesdid a prank on my cousin Molly, and she blamed me for it. Then at dinner my sister along with your daughter Kathlynn and Faith dumped their mashed Potatoes on my head." He explained.

Finally Professor Parsons turned around. "There is something else isn't there?" She asked. Freddie bit his lip but didn't say anything.

Professor Parsons sighed. "Its your birthday today." She said finally. "Look Frederick, I know your upset about nobody remembering your birthday. I would be as well. I understand your frustration. Who gave you the detention?" "Professor Flitwick." "I will make sure your detentions are cancelled, and your dorm mates don't get one as well." She said as she saw he was going to make a complaint about it.

"That shall be my gift to you. Just make sure your not late tomorrow." Freddie nodded at this. "Now, one other thing, my daughter is right outside, she has something for you, accept it. Because in all honesty, she was the one who remembered your birthday. And the one who reminded me. You may go now Frederick."

Freddie nodded and left, feeling slightly better. As he walked out he heard someone in the corridor. "Kathlynn?" He asked.

"Hey Freddie. Here." She said holding out a box, wrapped in a midnight blue paper with scarlet red stripes wrapping paper. "I know its not much, but I thought about it for a while. I had my mum help me pick it out." He took the box from her, in a silver star on the corner said the following.

_From: Kathlynn Jo Parsons, Slytherin 4th year._

_To: Frederick "Freddie" George Weasley II, Gryffindor 5th year._

_So you can remember, that no matter what, people do care._

"Thanks Kathlynn." "Your welcome Freddie." "Aren't you supposed to be at the Ball?" "Yeah, just wanted my favorite Weasley to get his gift. Now do me a favor and tell my brothers to drop dead next time you see them." Frederick nodded and Kathlynn leaned up, she like her mother was a dwarf compared to a Weasley, and kissed his cheek.

"Night Freddie." She said and left the corridor. Freddie smiled and headed toward his dorm room to open his gift.

As he got in the room he noticed everyone was still at the ball, so he sat down on his bed and carefully opened the gift.

A slow smile spread across his face as he saw the gift. He lifted it out of the box, and set it on his bedside table.

After he got ready for bed he took one more look at the gift and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the table.

* * *

"Hey Freddie wake up, don't want to miss mums class again today!" Cedric said to him, and he sat up. "I'm up, I'm up." The guys nodded. And got ready to leave.

"Hey Freddie?" James asked. "Yeah James?" "Where did you get that?" James said pointed to the gift. "Its a gift, now lets go, I'm hungry." As they left the picture waved, and Freddie smiled.

It was a picture of his father and namesake, along with his mother their 6th year. All smiling. Behind them was a decorated Great Hall. It was the only picture with all three of them.

It was the perfect gift anyone could have gotten him.


End file.
